


musky husky

by knightnox



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Bathing/Washing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: house takes a bath
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 16





	musky husky

house dipped one paw in the cold shallow water, clear and fresh, watching the displaced dirt float up from the action. his pelt felt alive with the summer heat, chucks of the thick undercoat shedding off, along with the insects that attached themselves to his irritated skin. house was getting tired of laying down with wilson only to be forced into his own nest as he kept scratching his hide with his hind paw.

the white wolf slowly waded deeper into the small pond keeping the water at chest level. small fish and tadpoles swam fluidly around him, darting behind underwater plants. along the bank of the pond, house could see a couple of small frogs, bumpy and mean looking, catching dragonflies with their tongues. 

house sighed and sat against a smooth rock, the sounds of the forest along with the coolness of the water making him drowsy. his nose picked up the scent of his mate, wilson, and he blinked his eyes open to see the dog leaping into the pond with a huge splash, spraying him. in wilsons jaws were herbs that helped kill insects. they also smelled like mint. he crunched the leaves in his mouth, the juices leaking into the pond water, and greeted his mate by pressing his nose to house's. 

wilson set to work grooming the parts of house's pelt he couldn't reach on his own. house sniffed at the herbs, wondering where wilson must have gone to get them. he'd certainly never seen them in his own territory, or he would have dealt with the stupid insect issue long ago. he turned and licked wilson's muzzle affectionately, and wilson returned the affection. 

by the evening, house was a few pounds of winter fur lighter, and far less itchy than before. the wolf stood up and shook himself, getting wilson soaked in the process, who growled playfully and sprung at him, dragging both of them back into the water. they walked back to their den waterlogged and exhausted. house smelled like mint and his white fur shown in the dim light.


End file.
